Dragon Peashooter
Made by: Devon108 Dragon Peashooter is Citron's plant. Dragon Peashooter can breathe fire in the four lanes in front of it, and can sometimes extend so it goes completely down it's lane. Dragon Peashooter is a blaze plant, meaning it can be powered by Flamemint. When powered with nalpalm, it will gain a damage boost, but when powered with Burning Inferno, it will always breathe fire completely down it's lane and it will also shoot fire peas at the same time. Dragon Peashooter isn't from any specific game. Appearance Dragon Pea is a bright blazing orange color with white eyes and no pupils. He has a burning orange flame on the back of his head, instead of a leaf. When powered by Nalpalm, he turns completely blue and when powered by Burning Inferno, he turns completely light purple. Powers Dragon Peashooter can breathe fire in the four lanes in front of it, and can sometimes extend so it goes completely down it's lane. Dragon Peashooter is a blaze plant, meaning it can be powered by Flamemint. When powered with nalpalm, it will gain a damage boost, but when powered with Burning Inferno, it will always breathe fire completely down it's lane and it will also shoot fire peas at the same time. Plant Food When fed with plant food, Dragon Peashooter will breathe fire in three lanes doing lots of damage and lightning any zombie on fire that is still alive. Dragon Peashooter's plant food is quite powerful and is good if there is a lot of danger in three lanes. Personality Dragon Peashooter is a very fierce and competitive plant, but has a lot of hopes and will get distracted and unfocused quite easily. Dragon Peashooter nonetheless tries his best to make sure his side of the border is safe and sound. Dragon Peashooter can get mad easily and will tend to yell at someone randomly. Hobbies Dragon Peashooter enjoy's joining battles and border patrols whenever he can. He is as battle hungry as Shady Catchfly and always loves it. Dragon Pea an get unfocused if hes dozes off. He dreams of flying around Citronus Flamus Isles as the top protector of the village. He can think of this often and it will get him distracted. Friends Dragon Peashooter is friends with many plants, such as Sunshooter, who is his best friend alongside Flamemint and Pepper-pult. Dragon Peashooter is a bit wary about Fire Peashooter. Part of him likes her, but the other half is very competitive. Quotes * "Just keep swimming just keep swimming...IN FIRE!" ~ When hes swimming in lava * "Ultimate Fire Power!" ~ When attacking Almanac |description = Fire Pea is like a dragon "ROAR! FEAR ME ZOMBIES I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" he says as hes breathing fire from his shooter. }} Gallery Dragon Pea AKA Fire breath Pea or Fire Pea.png|New HD Fire Pea as Dragon Pea Imageedit 9 7695824816.gif|Dragon Peashooter powered by Flamemint once. (Nalpalm) Imageedit 8 2243037931.gif|Dragon Peashooter powered twice by Flamemint (Burning Inferno) Dragonpeacostume.png|Dragon Peashooter's costume FirePea.png|His first form (HD) (Heat Pea) FirePeaPlant.png|His second form HD (Fire Pea) Fire Pea New.png|Third form HD (Fire Breath Pea) Fire Pea Costume.png|Fire Breath Pea HD Costume (Floating Crowns) Imageedit 7 9141954705.gif|Fire Breath Pea powered by Flamemint (Before Nalpalm and Blazing Inferno was created) FirePeaSeedPacket.png|Fire Breath Pea's seed packet Trivia *This is his fourth incarnation **His other three are Heat Pea as his first, Fire Pea as his second, and finally Fire Breath Pea as his third. Category:Plants Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Peashooters Category:Fire plants Category:Peashooting Plants